Cooper meets Cat
by IRISHWULFHOUND
Summary: sly meets an immortal who has an extensive knowledge about his parents. read to know all.
1. Chapter 1

The cooper gang had just finished another heist and they were feeling pretty good about themselves. The solid gold diamond encrusted pocket watch they had stolen had gone for 3000 dollars and they were eating out at Burger King. Little did they know, they were being watched. The cat had been following them for weeks, not sure if the raccoon was the one he was searching for. However, after seeing his skills there were no doubts in his mind that the raccoon was indeed Sly Cooper. The cat owed his father a debt and after he died his son was the one he owed. The gang returned to their hideout a few hours later, a large house with more rooms underground than above is what they called their home. They sometimes got visitors like the panda king or the guru but they only stayed for a few days at a time. I sat on their couch waiting for them to enter the house, unfortunately to do this I had to get by a ton of security set up by the trio effectively crippling their defenses. The physical challenges weren't nearly as hard as the hacking I had to do but due to a massive amount of luck I had managed to get to their living room. They entered the house and due to the destruction left in my wake they immediately knew someone was in their house. Bentley started to freak out when none of the cameras could be accessed and his hacking program was destroyed as soon as he tried to get control back. After half an hour of cautious searching they found me on their couch. Murray pinned me against a wall while the other three started questioning me, "Who are you and how did you get past our security?" yelled Bentley. I waited until they were finished before talking, "My name is James and I am an associate of Conner Cooper. And the reason that I am here is because I owed him my life, but due to unforeseen circumstances the debt is yours to claim." I twisted the hippo's arm and disappeared. Erasing even my heat signature like Conner had taught me, I left a calling card that Conner gave me.

I hid in Sly's room until they finally gave up and went to bed. When he entered I stepped out of the shadows and said, "I await orders sir Cooper." He jumped back at first but slowly started walking towards me. He poked me a few times and then hit me as hard as he could with his cane, "that's for messing up all of Bentley's hard work." I laughed for several minutes before responding, "That is exactly what your father would have said Sylvester." He cringed at the name and said, "I prefer Sly if you don't mind. And how can I be sure you're telling the truth?" I kept smiling as I held my hand out gesturing for his cane. He refused at first but he eventually gave up and handed me his family heirloom. I used my claws to pop off the C on the cane and several diagrams fell out of the cane, "these are the blueprints for all of your ancestor's weapons." Sly just stared at me for several minutes before calling Bentley, Murray, and Penelope to his room. They soon arrived and Sly told them what had happened. "These blueprints are amazingly detailed; your ancestors had superb craftsmanship Sly" said Bentley as he went through the papers. I chuckled as I said, "Well thank you, I designed and made all of them." At that all of them looked at me amazed. "But that would mean that you were alive since before Slytunkhamen the second!" exclaimed Penelope. I pulled out my glasses and took off my mask to reveal my face. A scar going down my right eye was the only imperfection; otherwise someone wouldn't look twice at me. True my fur was an odd shade of copper but the most outstanding thing about me was my eyes. They were completely white, no pupil or color whatsoever. The gang just stared, nobody daring to say something that might offend me.

Meanwhile Inspector fox was hot on the tail of the Sly hologram I set up in the city, "COOPER! GET BACK HERE!" she roared as the hologram disappeared into the darkness. She spent several hours looking for Sly before giving up. As she left to write up her report she found the hologram device along with a calling card depicting a red cat. She picked the card up and screamed, "REALLY? ANOTHER ONE?" she fumed as she went back to Interpol headquarters to write the report. Little did she know she was being followed. Back at Sly's house I was being interrogated by Sly about his parents, "What were my parents like? Why didn't you help them?" I smiled at him as I answered the first question, "Well your mother was truly a delightful raccoon. She loved to help people in their time of need, she didn't learn that your father was a thief until you were born. I actually courted her once but I cared about her too much to let her age as I didn't. However I digress, onto your father. He was a simple man; I didn't care for the smarter one in his group. What was his name again? Dr. M or something, anyway your father loved thieving, it was an obsession until your mother came along. He was a brilliant thief, as I recall he was fascinated with lasers. On to your second question, the answer is something you may not want to hear. I was attending your step-brothers funeral." Sly stopped me right there, "Wait what?" I slumped down as I answered softly, "Your father had a run-in with a mind control device. The woman was obsessed with him, looking back I suppose I should've seen it coming. Well I suppose after a few millennia you judgment starts to falter. Any way your father didn't have any memory of the event so I watched over Robert as much as I could. Sadly he had a few friends that were, less than reputable. After a gang war he was mortally wounded and died the next day, his mother killed herself soon after." Sly sighed and twirled his cane a few times, "So why exactly are you here?" Sly said pathetically. I smiled as I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Well I figured that it was high time that you get a custom cane of your own, your fathers cane is his. Your cane will be more powerful, I've already started working on the design and I have a few questions for you. Now I know you want it to be a cane but I'm going to modify it drastically. I was thinking about adding a more solid curve to it, what do you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

Carmelita opened the door to her apartment at three in the morning and fell onto her couch exhausted and ready to fall asleep. She closed her eyes for only ten seconds before she heard her front door slowly opening. She pretended to sleep until the intruder was within grabbing range and pinned them down. The body felt small, female, and felt slightly muscular. Carmelita turned on a lamp and saw a female cat with blond fur struggling to get free, "Let go of me you old hag!" Carmelita gasped at the girl who appeared to be no more than twelve; she sighed and picked the girl up making her for the most part immobile. "What's your name sweetie?" the girl looked at her and tried to hide her face under her hair as she responded, "I-it's Rosy." Rosy's voice was quiet and sweet but had a bit of anger behind it. "Why did you break into my home Rosy?" "For daddy. You were going to going to try to hurt him, just like you try to hurt mister Sly." "Where is your father then?" "With mister Sly, making him a new cane thing." "Can you take me to him?" she nodded as she sniffled and handed Carmelita a cell phone with one contact in it: Daddy.

I was in the middle of drawing up the blueprints of Sly's new cane when my phone started vibrating; I looked at the I.D. and answered, "What-cha need Rosy girl?" Carmelita took a small breath before talking, "Are you this girls legal guardian?" I froze up for a second before responding, "I swear to god if you hurt one hair on my baby's head I will hunt you down." Carmelita was slightly shaken at the fury and malice in the man's voice but continued the conversation, "She is fine but she broke into my apartment and says you have connections to Sly Cooper." "I'm at his place right now working on his new cane, and if you would be as kind as to tell me where to find her I would gladly pick up my child." "I have her right here and I am going to be sending her to an orphanage tomorrow unless she has any living relatives or her mother is available to take care of her." My anger was starting to boil over as I ran out the door trying to figure out where Rosy was, "Her mother is dead and I don't believe that I have any relatives left." "My condolences but I am going to have to send her to an orphanage." My legs were starting to burn as I frantically searched all the apartment buildings in the city for my daughter, "Can you tell me where she is?" "Why?" "I want to say goodbye, I want her to know that this is for the best and that I will always love her." As the stranger thought about it I slowed down considering what I had just done, I had broken one of my rules. "Alright, meet us at Interpol at noon." "Thank you." I slowed to a walk as I started for Interpol headquarters.

It took several hours to find it but I arrived at Interpol around ten and waited for my daughter and her temporary caretaker. I looked down at my clothes and realized I was only in a pair of jeans, in my rush I had forgotten to put anything else on. I walked into the nearest clothing store and bought a white t-shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. When I came back out I grabbed a bite to eat and got some ice cream for Rosy. I didn't have to wait long before I saw her running towards me with an orange fox with blue hair chasing her, "DADDY!" she jumped up on me and nearly choked me with her hug. "Guess what Rosy; I got you some iiice creeeam." She squealed with delight as she snatched the cone from my hand and began licking it like it was already melting. I laughed at her eagerness as I set her down on the bench to enjoy her treat and walked over to the fox. "Was she any trouble? Aside from the breaking and entering thing of course. Oh, and by the way my name is James." The fox smiled as she looked at my daughter who was trying to lick some ice cream off of her nose. "No, she was an angel actually, but I have to say she looks nothing like you. And my name is Carmelita." "Ya well her mother was very assertive, and apparently so was her hair." I chuckled at my little joke as Rosy started eating the cone. "You know James, this is just making it harder for you to say goodbye." I gave her a look of pity which she took for sorrow and sighed, "well I'm not gonna lie to ya, losing a daughter would be the hardest thing I've ever done. However, I don't plan on losing her." Carmelita gave me a look of slight shock and pity before she grabbed her walkie-talkie, "I'm gonna need some back up out here." Several apes charged out of the building as Rosy finished her ice cream and they ran up to Carmelita, "Your orders inspector?" She looked at me with pity in her gaze and said, "Arrest this man." One of them walked up to me and grabbed my arm. Before he could turn around to drag me away I was sitting next to Rosy who was climbing up me and getting onto my shoulders. It took a second for them to realize I wasn't a normal cat. I smiled as I put Rosy in my arms and bolted. Carmelita almost grabbed me but stopped dead in her tracks when I took off my glasses and she saw my eyes. It only took her a moment to recover before she yelled, "GET HIM!" Rosy poked her head over my shoulder and waved goodbye to Carmelita before I turned a corner and was pulled straight up. Carmelita turned the corner a few seconds later and just kept running. I turned to check on Rosy to see her looking up at Murray. "You're a big person." Murray smiled at her and tried to pat her head but stopped short when I hissed at him. He looked up at me and took a step back, my eyes were completely black and my fur was giving off a red aura. Rosy walked over to me and climbed up onto my back and started nuzzling my neck. I calmed down immensely and stood up straight, "Sorry Murray, she is all I have left and I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. Tell ya what, when I'm done with Sly's cane I'll get on a muscle enhancer for you." He looked apprehensive for a moment then gave a goofy grin, "No problem, I feel like that about my van!" I smiled as Rosy jumped from my head onto his and started to play with him. Sly pulled me aside and looked pissed, "Who is the girl and where were you gonna hide?" my smile disappeared as I looked him in the eye, the girl is my daughter Rosy, and I own a house on the other side of town." Sly looked over to my daughter for a second then back to me, "Adopted?" "Nope, she's mine." Bentley looked skeptical, "Where's the mother?" I froze up for a second before stiffly replying, "Dead." They shut up and I watched Murray try to catch Rosy just grasp at empty air. Bentley had an odd look on his face as he asked me a question, "How are you an immortal without completely replacing your body with metal?" "Dunno, don't really remember much before I met Sleight." "Who?" I sighed and responded almost mechanically "Sly's oldest ancestor, the origins of the thieving clan of Cooper, long before the Thevius Raccoonus or the Cooper Vault." Bentley rubbed his chin for a moment before responding, "Would you mind if I took a sample of your blood?" I shrugged and twisted my neck making sick cracking noises, "Suit yourself, but my daughter is off limits for testing, got that turtle boy?" he nodded and went back to rubbing his chin mumbling about the impossibility of it all. "Well then, let me introduce you all. Rosy, would you come over here for a moment?" she nodded and ran up to me, "Yes daddy?" I turned to the gang and said, "Well you've already met Murray, and this over here is Mister Sly and Mister Bentley." She curtsied and said, "Nice to meet you, I hope we can all be friends!" my smile slowly faded as she went back to playing with Murray. She played for a few minutes before I started laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Eventually I went full madman and started cackling at the top of my lungs. "D-daddy?" I looked up and saw Rosy looking at me with a worried look on her face, and it disgusted me. "Yes Rosy?" "What's wrong with you?" I looked at her and she jumped back and started crying. "Daddy, your eyes." I stood straight up and smiled, this was the best I had felt in a long time. No annoying conscious to weigh me down and no responsibilities. "NO YOU DON'T!" my head started screaming in pain and I fell to my knees holding my skull trying to stop whatever was hurting me. "YOU ARE NOT TAKING OVER WHEN OUR LIFE IS JUST GETTING GOOD!" I looked at my paw and noticed my fur glowing, black. My mind went blank for a moment and just like that I went back to normal. Bentley was showing something on a scanner to sly and had a worried look on his face. "Sly, these readings show some time particles being distorted through the space time continuum." "English Bentley." "Our time machine did this. Somehow we made him immortal with our time travel." I stood straight up and patted Rosy on the head and turned to Bentley, "You know I can hear you right?" Bentley started sweating and sly looked everywhere but at me. "So Bentley, you are responsible for all these years of insanity and fear?" I picked him up by the throat and was immediately was tackled by a pink blob. As I was pinned against a wall I looked at Bentley with intent to kill and screamed, "YOU ARE THE REASON I HAD TO WATCH MY FAMILY DIE OUT, YOU ARE THE REASON I AM A MONSTER!" "DADDY STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I froze in place and looked at my daughter. She was looking at the ground and tears were visibly dropping from her eyes. Murray dropped me and I fell to my knees, I had made my daughter cry. She must hate me now. "I don't know what to do anymore Rosy. You don't deserve a horrible person like me as a father, I would understand if you hated me." She walked up to my slumped pathetic body and hugged me, "I don't hate you daddy, I love you." I smiled at her and walked up to the ledge of the building and saw Carmelita swearing under breath and walking back to Interpol. I thought for a second and jumped off the ledge landing headfirst on the concrete dying instantly right in front if a shocked and confused fox covered in my blood.


End file.
